


Learned Behaviour

by Dis_TheRat



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Liadrin Is Things, Valeera Overthinking Things, Valeera Running Away From Things, Valeera Thinking About Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dis_TheRat/pseuds/Dis_TheRat
Summary: Valeera released a soft huff through her nose, displacing the rust colored strands that had found their way down to tickle her cheeks. That wasn't really poetic, was it? Only true.
Relationships: Liadrin/Valeera Sanguinar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Learned Behaviour

Valeera had few people to fear, nowadays. Chalk it up to her reputation, connections, the sixth sense that came with being a master assassin, whatever the reason didn’t matter. What did matter was the absence of daggers lurking in her shadows, and the freedom of being the predator rather than the prey. Always. Assassins rarely had lives they enjoyed as much as Valeera- and Valeera? She had the life most of them could only dream of.

And she was sleeping with the sort of woman most only dreamt of too. 

Tall. Taller than most elves, muscular enough to pick her up by the throat. Which she’d done before, and it hadn’t been a COMPLETELY unpleasant experience. Steely eyes, a nose that was just rounded enough to be surprisingly adorable, hair that was soft and a  **solid** second to the assassin’s own golden mane. And the looks she could give- Light. Honestly? The attraction to this blood knight was mostly in the looks she gave Valeera at first. Sure they were distrustful and judgemental and PerhapsALittleHateful but she would prefer to call them ‘intense’. There was a special kind of fire in that gaze that made her think she’d treasure the way it burnt, if she wanted to get a little ‘poetic’ about the describing part.

Valeera released a soft huff through her nose, displacing the rust colored strands that had found their way down to tickle her cheeks. That wasn't really poetic, was it? Only true.

Well… in short, they’d only served to make her an even juicier target for the assassin, who wanted to see what that frustration could do when it was given a mutually pleasurable outlet. She wasn’t disappointed the first time she found out. In fact, it had her coming back a second time, then a third, then a fourth… 

Oh and Liadrin had eventually started asking those endearing little questions as she made ready to leave, the Matriarch of the Blood Knights still tangled in her own sheets as Valeera got dressed. Watching her strap the crimson leathers back in place with that searching look on her face. The knit brows, the tilted ears, the slight squint in her gaze and depth to her eyes. Too much there to be worth mentioning- too much to risk trying to decipher. All Valeera knew was that she’d been gorgeous in that moment, and every moment like it thereafter. Heart-stoppingly so, and somehow Liadrin didn’t even know it. 

“When are you coming by again?” 

And how could she stay away after… all of that? 

After every searing kiss.

After every bruising grasp. 

After every hushed noise, every breathy inhale. After every peak Liadrin brought her to, each higher than the one before. After every perfect afterglow. After every unexpectedly tender embrace. After every indifferent glance turned to lingering stares. After every rushed exit became a restful night of tangled limbs with some unspoken agreement not to mention it in the morning. After all the empty space of a casual arrangement was gradually flooded with something permanent, until there were hardly any holes to escape through when a new dawn came. 

  
  


Valeera thought about that now. As she lay in Liadrin’s sheets, with the paladin effortlessly flooding her sense. It really was preposterous how calming this was. How easy it would be to sleep next to a Horde general, admiring the way her ears flicked thanks to the content of her more pleasant dreams. How she murmured at least once an hour. How sometimes, after a particularly harsh deployment, she’d hold Valeera more tightly than usual and that would be the only indication she was troubled at all. Ever stoic and immovable in her waking hours. Valeera thought about how tightly Liadrin was holding her now… and decided the last deployment was a difficult one indeed.

The pang in her heart came unbidden and unwelcome, just as the gentle kiss she pressed to the cut of Liadrin’s jaw was thoughtless. As natural as breathing. There had been a time when she’d half-wished the Matriarch would wind up a corpse on a battlefield somewhere, when Liadrin felt very much the same about her. So why was it only now that they’d settled into WHATEVER this was, of all the people on Azeroth-

…   
  
Valeera had few people to fear, nowadays. Chalk it up to her reputation, connections, the sixth sense that came with being a master assassin, whatever the reason didn’t matter. The truth was, she’d never feared a dagger in the dark. Never thought twice about the possibility of eyes stalking her every movement. Time had taught her a different fear… a lesson driven home by her parents, by Varian, by Broll whom she hadn’t heard from since the burning of Teldrassil.

And though this was a truth that would never be spoken, she was afraid of Liadrin. Terrified. 

  
  
  


...

  
  


When Liadrin woke in the morning, she did so to rays of sunlight striking her face from the opened window. Alone… and cold in the summer heat of Quel’thalas.


End file.
